See You Again
by LiliaCupcake376
Summary: song fic L/J. Based on the song 'See You Again' Miley Cyrus, this is my first story so any and all reviews and messages would be great ! "I can't like him, but how do I explain the feeling in my stomach?" Rated T just in case.


_**See You Again**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, if I did I would SO not be doing this right now.

**Summary/ A/N:** This is a short-story based on the song _'See You again' _by Miley Cyrus. Yes, you may not like her and/or you may love her to death, frankly I don't care, I just it'd be a perfect one-shot about Lily's realization that she likes James. So, please R&R, criticism would be great considering this is the first story I'll ever submit. So now without further ado and typing from me -

* * *

_This can't be right..._ I thought to myself as I was remembering the break this afternoon. _It can't be, no! No, no, no, no, no! Not EVER! No! __**I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER!!**_

As I was screaming in my head, my best friends Alice Prewett and Victoria Marsh were clutching their sides they were laughing so hard! We had just had a conversation about how I've been acting 'weird' around a certain _someone_.

It all started at break while we were lounging in the courtyard complaining about the workload when the Mauraders came running running towards us looking as if they were going to explode with laughter. I got up onto my elbows to be ready to jump away quickly (believe me, if you haven't been in the company of the Mauraders for _6 whole_ years, then you must have one boring life!)

As they make it over to us (obviously) Peter Pettigrew, a short, chubby, ratty kid, jumps over the low wall behind us and squeals. Remus Lupin, like my other friend, Hayley Gorges, said "the strong silent type", I think she has a thing for people like Remus; crouched behind Alice and I with a quiet "hey girls". Then Sirius, the ruggedly handsome, happy-go-lucky and always ready for female attention Black, gracefully sits on Victoria's side while putting one arm around her shoulders with a little "hey babe".

Then to make the four complete, James Potter the unappointed 'leader' of the group with his unruly raven black hair flying everywhere like he just got off a broomstick, his favorite pass time, and his charm that seemed to have every girl at Hogwarts wanting him, except me of course-to his displeasure or amusement, or both; sits quickly and more gracefully than Sirius beside me and put his knees up and his arms holding him up from behind. Just like I currently was, and he just happened to sit perfectly beside me. He whispered in his deep voice and his shining smile "hey" directly to me which for some reason made butterflies erupt in my gut.

They do this in all of 10 seconds. Alice starts to say "what are y-" but she gets cut off by a huge bang coming from the area of the school the Mauraders just vacated. I look around at Sirius who is barely holding in his laughter, then I look at James who's also having the same problem, he looked at me biting his lip, and I raised my eyebrows at him in question, he just looked back at me with those hazel eyes.

I felt butterflies or the beginning of vomiting in my stomach.

No one could say anything more because the new janitor, Mr.Filch, came hobbling up (which I thought was odd because when I last saw him he was walking fine) toward us. When he got to us he said, "You t-two," he panted at James and Sirius,"my of-office now!"

He turned away and began to hobble back mumbling about God knows what.

"Oh my God! What did you guys do now?!" Victoria exclaimed angrily, only people who know her well would know that she's actually rather amused with this, the Mauraders knew this.

Sirius couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, neither could the others, so 2 minutes of hysterical and loud laughing later, Remus summed everything up for us and said "We welcomed the new janitor with a few presents," he started to snigger again, " which included every single Zonko's item, a few of our own and a few porta-swamps. So now the whole second, first floors and dungeons especially are rather-_swamped_!". There was more crazy laughing but this time we girls joined in.

Eventually the guys left for Filch's office and us girls started to talk again. "Ohmigod, Lily! James was SO flirting with you!" Victoria said,

"Ya I guess..." I answer with out much care.

"But that's awesome! He's _James Potter_!" she pressed.

"Vicks, I can honestly tell you that if he was flirting, I don't care! I don't like him!" I shot back.

"Ah, but Lily, that's not it, it's the fact that you flirted back." Alice said meaningfully.

I was so shocked everything was blank. I thought over the evidence...

_I feel weird when he's around, like I want to push him away but I also want him to stay_

_He is rather hot, with his eyes, his hair, his smile, his laugh..._

_Wait! What are you thinking Lily?! You can't like him! He's arrogant, he's a prankster, he's a jerk, a player, a buffoon...what else? _

_Why can't I think of anything bad?! What's wrong with me!? _

_Oh no, maybe they're right..._

_No! No, no, no, no, no, no! No! I can not like HIM! Not James Potter!! It's crazy talk! Oh no, what are they saying?_

"Ya I know, her need to convince her though." Alice was saying, "Convince who of what?" I question.

"Oh, just how wonderful you and James would be together and how much you're denying yourself right now." Victoria said lazily. Again I was shocked.

_No, I can't_

_But he's so hot!_

_But he's a jerk!_

_Ah, but did you see his 6-pack?_

_Yes...but he's still arrogant_

_to get YOUR attention!!_

_But..._

_Is that seriously the best you got? And now that you mention it, he does have a nice butt..._

_NO! SHUT UP!!_

I needed to seriously stop arguing with myself, I was probably scaring the girls. When I came back down to Earth, the girls were packing up their bags. "Where are you guys going?" I ask, "Back to the common room." Alice replied shortly. I couldn't figure out if they were really mad at me or just playing. "Well wait I'm coming!" I say quickly.

When we get back to the common room the Mauraders are recounting their latest adventure to some first years, us girls deposited all our stuff in our dorm then went to sit on our favorite couch. Yet when we got down the Mauraders were already sitting on the couch. James looked around at us as we approached and gave me a wide smile. I returned it as the muscles in my stomach started churning again. _Could they be right?_ I ask myself as Alice points out that they're in our couch.

"Ah, my dear Alice, but we were here first!" Sirius replies lazily as he stretched out in the space of at least 2 more people. "Fine! What will you do if we sit anyways?"said Victoria as she swiftly jumped onto the couch and Sirius' thighs, he groans in pain as Alice just as swiftly did the same to the rest of his legs.

I laughed and sat on James' lap which proved rather awkward in itself, then Victoria said smugly, "It seems as if us girls have you two pinned." she finished slyly and looked down st Sirius, he retaliated by saying in defeat,"I think they do, don't they Prongs?"and looked over at the dreamy James who was contemplating about what to do with the Lily on his lap, "I don't know about you Padfoot, but Lily here isn't pinning so hard so I can do this!" as he grabbed her around the waist and twisted her around to lay her oddly against him supporting her head and neck on the armrest. "See?" he finished quietly.

As James had changed her position, lily shrieked with happiness and shock. When he said "See?" to her, she smiled at him and said "not for long!". Then their wrestling match began. She tried to get up, he pushed her back down, she tried to wriggle, He stopped her form moving, She twisted and held onto her tighter, she tried to roll off, he pulled her back up and set her down again.

Every move she made he had a counter for, once they were finished Lily was pinned to the back of the couch and James was on top of her oddly. They didn't notice everyone leave until then, "Where's everyone?" Lily breathed, noticing how close they were, "I think classes started again." James answered roughly noticing as well.

There's a moment of silence while James' hand entwined with hers behind her back, he smiled at her. The butterflies returned.

_What the heck? How'd I get in this position with James Potter?! _

_Why am I so nervous and flirt-ish?_

_This is weird..._

I say to myself as James starts to stare at me like I'm the only one who matters to him. I have to know.

"James," I ask, he looked into my eyes, "Yeah?" he says, "do you like me?" I ask rather bluntly, my voice cracked at the end. He looked a little shocked for a second and then took one of his hands from my own and stroked my hair and face.

"No, I don't like you," he said quietly, my heart sank and my eyes started to sting, I was about to fight him off me when-"I love you." he said with emotion for he had sensed my pain.

"Really?" I ask quietly, but his answer was cut off by Hayley rushing into the common room and saying my name over again and again.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Oh my God, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily!!" she rushes (she kind of does that) "What?" I ask curious but also sad because she didn't hear James say it again. "I just found Sirius and Victoria making-out in an empty classroom!" she exclaimed, "Ohmigod!" I say shocked once again.

"And that's not it either! Alice and Frank Longbottom are sitting pretty close in their Muggle Studies class!" she finished, "No. Way." I reply doubly shocked but not as much because Alice and Frank have fancied each other for a while now, and frankly, Victoria won't mind at all to skip class to be with Sirius.

"C'mon! We have like 5 minutes to get to Herbology and we SO can not be late!" Hayley finishes dramatically, "I'll go get your bag."she suggests as she sprints up the stairs.

"Yeah..."I say quietly I turn to see James' round, hazel eyes looking right into mine, I see sadness. "Hey, at least I know she has great timing." I say lamely to try to lighten the thick air around us. He just stared at me, it felt like he was getting closer, "To answer your question, yes really, for a long time, always." he whispers to me. I'm shocked again and manage a small "Oh!" right before his lips touch mine.

Hayley comes running down the stairs screaming for us to go. I quickly say "I'll see you later then?" sadly and he responds "Ya, I'll have to show just how much later." quietly to me so Hayley couldn't hear, rather confident at the end that he was going to see her again, but disappointed it go 'as planned'.

I tell Hayley I'll meet her outside the portrait hole and quickly double back and lean around his shoulders from behind and kiss his cheek, my hands somehow find his shoulders. As I was about to pull away, he swivels around so he can hold my face in his hands and presses his soft lips against mine. I apply more pressure to his and he strokes my bottom lip with his tongue. I break the kiss and smile at him. He returns it with his signature grin.

"Until later" I say softly to him as I straighten up and back away with a wave.

"Until later" he replies with his own wave and smile.

I turn to leave. My emotions are going nuts, I'm so overwhelmed, I'm shocked, I'm happy, I'm worried, I'm just going through pure bliss really as I deal with all these jumbled emotions.

_You just kissed James Potter!_

_Ya, it was great!_

_No! You're not supposed to like it!_

_But it felt so good_

_He's arrogant! He'll play you!_

_No he won't, I'm the one he's been trying to charm for 6 years. He won't, yet I still feel so bubbly!_

_You feel sick because you kissed HIM and defied everything you've built up!_

_Oh well._

Even through all the turmoil going through my head, I know that for sure my heart is right. I can't wait till later, to see you again.


End file.
